Une Nuit pour Oublier HGDM
by Serpenta
Summary: Deux ennemis. Deux âmes qui souffrent. Oublier les rivalités le temps d'une nuit, pour oublier tout le reste. Et ne plus jamais repenser à cette nuit. Premier OS d'une Série. HG/DM
Me revoilà après… pfiou presque cinq ans d'absence.

Et en plus c'est mon premier texte avec lemon hard. Alors j'ai un besoin vital (oui, oui, vital !) d'avoir votre opinion ! J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire et que vous aimerez autant le lire que moi l'écrire.

 _Deux ennemis. Deux âmes qui souffrent. Oublier les rivalités le temps d'une nuit, pour oublier tout le reste. Et ne plus jamais repenser à cette nuit. (Série Une Nuit pour Oublier)_

 _L'histoire se passe pendant leur sixième année. Hermione ne supporte plus de voir Ron fricoter avec Lavande. Drago ne supporte plus la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules à cause de sa mission. Un soir, ils se rencontrent et osent se parler.  
Découvrez un chapitre égaré ! (OS qui tient compte de tous les livres, même du tome 7 et que j'essaye d'intégrer « logiquement ») HG/DM_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

 **Une nuit pour oublier**

Hermione en avait marre ! Marre de les voir collés l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues. Marre de devoir supporter leurs surnoms ridicules, leurs baisers dégoutants. Et surtout, marre de son indifférence et de sa stupidité. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi Ron était-il avec cette idiote de Lavande, au lieu d'être avec elle ?

Ce soir-là, elle avait atteint et même dépassé la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Alors, pour ne pas briser leur amitié et pour ne pas céder à la tentation de jeter de vilains sorts à « Lav-Lav », Hermione avait décidé de quitter la tour de Gryffondor et d'aller calmer ses nerfs plus loin dans le château. Elle marchait sans but précis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la colère laissa la place à la souffrance. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à la bibliothèque, un lieu qui la rassurait.

Elle allait continuer son chemin mais un son l'interpela. Un sanglot. Pourtant, à cette heure, la bibliothèque devait être vide et si quelqu'un y allait pendant la nuit, ce n'était certainement pas pour y pleurer.

Elle se convainquit qu'elle projetait ses propres émotions et s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle entendit de nouveau quelque chose. Cette fois, c'était un gémissement. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque et ce quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Elle pénétra donc dans l'immense pièce et avança d'une section à l'autre, en se repérant aux bruits de sanglots étouffés pour se diriger vers la personne en détresse.

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

Il était assis par terre, la tête dans les bras et il pleurait doucement. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il releva la tête visiblement surpris et avec un air perdu qui déstabilisa Hermione. Se reprenant rapidement, il cracha son nom plus qu'il ne le prononça.

« Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Hey, du calme Malefoy. J'ai tout autant le droit que toi d'être là ! répondit-elle en sentant la colère refaire surface et faisant taire par la même occasion la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu m'espionnes ? » demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par une telle réaction, elle lui répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr, j'ai que ça à faire… »

Il scruta son regard pendant quelques instants puis reposa sa question mais cette fois-ci, un peu plus calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ? »

Voyant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse, elle décida d'être honnête et répondit :

« J'avais besoin de marcher pour me calmer. Je suis passée devant la bibliothèque par hasard et j'ai entendu… du bruit. »

Drago soupira, rangea sa baguette et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Pouvant de nouveau bouger et respirer librement, Hermione en profita pour observer son ennemi. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait à bout de force.

« Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule ?

\- Pourquoi tu avais besoin de te clamer ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Non, j'aime simplement poser des questions dans le vide… »

Elle fit une grimace pour répondre à son sarcasme puis lui proposa.

« Je t'explique si tu me dis ce que toi tu fais là. »

Drago s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de détails mais je peux t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes.

\- D'accord, approuva Hermione. Pour te résumer ma situation, je ne supporte plus Ron et Lavande. Ils sont… C'est répugnant ! Tout le temps en train de se baver littéralement dessus. Ils m'énervent !

\- Je comprends très bien, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, avec ou sans sa copine, Weasley m'a toujours fait le même effet.

\- C'est ça, moque toi. En tout cas, maintenant, c'est à toi de me dire ce qui te tracasse ! »

Cette réplique fit disparaître le petit sourire de Drago et il se renfrogna.

Il commença à lui expliquer en prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en dise trop.

« Je… Je dois faire quelque chose. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Pas seulement pour moi. Le problème, c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Et… pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout. »

En disant cela, il s'était de nouveau assis par terre et se frottait les bras comme s'il avait froid. Voyant son désespoir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'assoir à côté de lui et de passer sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter.

Ainsi seuls, il la laissa voir à quel point il se sentait perdu et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il n'essaie des les cacher.

Elle continua à le câliner jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi es-tu 'gentille' avec moi ?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin » répondit-elle tout simplement.

Alors il la regarda différemment. Il vit la bonté dans son regard. Cette fille qu'il considérait comme son ennemie essayait de le réconforter alors que ses soi-disant amis n'avaient même pas remarqué à quel point il allait mal. Il l'observa comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il écarta une des nombreuses mèches rebelles d'Hermione de son visage et lui avoua :

« Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas en permanence collée à Potter et si ta naissance avait été un peu plus acceptable du point de vue de mes parents, je t'aurais sûrement courtisée. Tu es brillante, puissante et tout à fait mon genre. Dommage que ton sang ne gâche tout. »

Plus que surprise, elle resta un instant sans voix. Malefoy la trouvait attirante ? Elle ? Se reprenant, elle lui répondit sans animosité.

« Je vais essayer de prendre ça pour un compliment. »

Il planta son regard anthracite dans le sien et lui saisit doucement le menton avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée avec autant de délicatesse. Il faut dire aussi, que le seul qui l'avait embrassée jusque là, c'était Victor Krum, qui, même s'il avait eu de sincères sentiments pour elle, était plus que maladroit et dénué de toute finesse. Or, la finesse caractérisait plutôt bien Drago Malefoy. C'était un baiser agréable et même si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, elle n'eut aucune envie d'y mettre fin. Il était séduisant et à ce moment précis, il s'occupait d'elle avec douceur. Comment ne pas fondre ?

Petit à petit, leur baiser se fit plus passionné et la tendresse fit place au désir, au besoin. Besoin de toucher et d'être touché pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Besoin d'exprimer tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions, toute cette douleur qu'ils gardaient en eux.

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle et se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Hermione vit Drago sourire. Un vrai sourire ! Pas un sourire narquois ou son légendaire sourire en coin. Un vrai sourire… Qui se transforma rapidement, jusqu'à devenir carnassier. Elle vit dans son regard à quel point il la désirait. Ça aurait dû lui faire peur. Elle aurait normalement dû vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Là, à ce moment précis, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il laisse s'exprimer toute cette envie et qu'il lui fasse oublier tout le reste.

Alors elle lui rendit son sourire et le laissa voir qu'elle aussi elle le trouvait à son goût. Le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Et puis, il avait ouvert la bouche et avait tout gâché. Mais ce soir-là, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était bien ou mal ou au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes opinions. Elle voulait juste se sentir vivante et désirée. Elle voulait qu'il la remplisse de plaisir pour ne plus rien ressentir d'autre. Alors cette fois, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Elle se colla à lui et commença à faire glisser ses mains le long de son corps.

Il lui saisit les mains et la repoussa légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, lui dit-il. Tu finirais par le regretter.

\- Tu te trompes. C'est très précisément ce que je veux. Accordons-nous une nuit. Une nuit pour oublier tout le reste. »

La proposition d'Hermione était plus que tentante. Il la voulait et visiblement, c'était réciproque. Pouvaient-ils se permettre un nuit d'oubli ensemble ? Pouvaient-ils oublier leur rivalité le temps d'une nuit pour ensuite reprendre leurs vies comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Il allait refuser quand il croisa son regard. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle le désirait réellement. Alors il se laissa convaincre mais posa une condition.

« Rien qu'une nuit ! Et nous n'en parlerons jamais. Demain, nous nous comporterons comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Ça me va, répondit-elle. Et maintenant, tais-toi ! » dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas et rapidement, il en voulut plus. Alors, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Il sortir de la bibliothèque en priant pour ne croiser personne.

Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans le repère des Serpentards, alors il décida d'aller à la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivé devant le mur magique, il se concentra pour faire apparaître une salle chaleureuse avec un lit double.

Quand il entra, il fut satisfait de ce qu'il avait créé pour eux. La pièce était magnifique. Au centre, il y avait un lit gigantesque aux couleurs de Serpentard mais partout dans la salle, il y avait des touches de rouge et d'or.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et la déposa dessus. Puis, se débarrassant de ses chaussures, il monta lui aussi sur le lit et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Ils recommencèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes auparavant. Il l'embrassa férocement puis déposa une multitude de baisers en descendant d'abord le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Il s'arrêta le temps de déboutonner son chemisier pour pouvoir ensuite continuer à l'embrasser en suivant la ligne de sa clavicule.

De son côté, Hermione tira sur la chemise de Drago afin de la faire sortir de son pantalon et pouvoir glisser ses mains en dessous. Elle caressa ses flancs, le faisant frissonner, puis elle effleura ses abdos finement dessinés et cette fois, c'est elle qui frissonna. Elle voulut voir le corps que ses doigts venaient de découvrir, alors elle le repoussa et l'obligea à arrêter le chemin de baisers qu'il traçait sur son corps, juste le temps de tirer frénétiquement sur la chemise, pour la faire passer par-dessus la tête de son partenaire. Elle le sentit se raidir et ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner d'elle en maintenant son avant bras gauche contre lui. Il avait été rapide mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir une marque sombre sur son bras. Et bien entendu, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il fuyait son regard et s'apprêtait à redescendre du lit lorsqu'elle le retint.

Une partie de son cerveau avait noté et enregistré le fait que Harry ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet. Le reste de son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en pause et d'obéir à ses hormones. Alors, elle avança jusqu'à lui et l'obligea à la regarder. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Ce soir, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je garderai ton secret. »

Il en resta sans voix. Il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle le ramena vers le centre du lit et qu'elle le força à s'allonger. Elle enleva son propre chemisier et se plaça au dessus de lui. Cette fois, c'est lui qui fit courir ses mains le long de son corps. Il constata qu'elle avait une taille fine et des courbes plus qu'agréables.

Occupé à découvrir le corps d'Hermione, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à déboutonner son pantalon. Il n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'elle le fit descendre le long de ses jambes pour le lui retirer. Il ne protesta pas avant qu'elle ne l'ait jeté à côté du lit. Alors seulement il lui dit d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

« Pas très équitable tout ça. Tu es bien plus habillée que moi… »

Il la fit basculer sur le lit et elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre avec Drago la maintenant fermement plaquée au matelas.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et s'installa sur ses fesses. Elle sentit son érection malgré sa jupe et leurs dessous et cela la fit gémir d'impatience. Il trouva ce son fort agréable et décida de commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa une ligne de baisers humides qui partait de la base de sa jupe, suivait le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale et remontait jusqu'à sa nuque.

Elle se tortillait sous lui et il adorait la savoir à sa merci, incapable de se dégager.

Quand il arriva dans son cou, il continua à l'embrasser et s'allongea sur elle, la clouant définitivement au lit.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de se débattre, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses et adora la sentir frémir sous ses caresses. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Retourne-toi ! »

Il s'écarta pour lui permettre de se mettre sur le dos. Quand elle fut bien installée, il saisit les bords de sa jupe et l'envoya rejoindre son propre pantalon.

Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer en sous-vêtements. Il s'attendait à ce que la sage Hermione porte de la lingerie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Au lieu de cela, elle portait un ensemble noir en dentelle.

Il lui retira le soutien-gorge qu'il avait détaché un peu plus tôt, puis fit descendre son string très lentement. Il prit le temps de l'admirer et la laissa voir à quel point il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione se retrouvait donc devant lui totalement nue. Elle vit son regard parcourir son corps et ce qu'elle aperçut dans les yeux de Drago fit monter son propre désir d'un cran.

Elle voulut à son tour découvrir le corps de son futur amant avec sa bouche et ses mains. Elle profita donc que son attention était entièrement portée sur sa nudité et le fit basculer sur le lit comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle se plaça aussitôt à califourchon sur lui et lui tint les mains pour l'empêcher de la désarçonner.

« A mon tour, lui dit-elle. Tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi faire ! »

Il obtempéra pour voir jusqu'où elle irait. Elle lui enleva son boxer et il se retrouva tout aussi nu qu'elle. A son tour, elle s'autorisa à la reluquer de la tête aux pieds.

Elle avait un jour surpris une discussion entre deux filles de Serpentard et avait entendu l'une d'entre elle dire à son amie que Malefoy était un sacré coup au lit et qu'il était foutu comme un dieu.

La deuxième partie de cette affirmation se révélait exacte vu ce qu'Hermione avait sous les yeux. Drago était musclé, sans l'être trop et tout son corps était un appel aux caresses et à la luxure. Quant à son pénis, il s'érigeait fièrement devant elle, long, dur et épais. Elle le voyait palpiter au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Drago était magnifique, c'était un fait. Ne restait plus qu'à vérifier la première partie de la discussion des deux filles.

Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, puis elle délaissa sa bouche pour descendre le long de ce corps d'Apollon. Elle embrassa d'abord son cou et se permit même une légère morsure qui le fit gémir. Puis, elle continua son chemin et titilla d'abord un mamelon et ne passa au second que lorsqu'elle l'entendit à nouveau gémir de plaisir. Elle embrassa et lécha son ventre puis marqua une pause avant de continuer sa descente.

Il avait la respiration hachée mais ça ne suffisait pas elle voulait le rendre fou avant de lui en donner plus. Elle attendit qu'il exprime sa frustration avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

Elle déposa un baiser après l'autre, en descendant lentement le long de sa verge. Quand elle arriva au gland, elle laissa un dernier baiser puis refit le chemin inverse en le léchant sur toute la longueur cette fois-ci.

« Hermione… » la supplia-t-il.

Alors seulement elle le prit dans sa bouche et il glapit de surprise.

Il était vraiment très long et elle ne pouvait pas le prendre entièrement mais elle s'appliqua à s'occuper de chaque centimètre carré qu'elle pouvait engloutir.

Elle le caressa de sa langue, le lécha, le suça autant qu'elle le put. Elle titilla son gland en jouant avec sa langue puis en l'aspirant quand il s'y attendait le moins. Elle aimait le sentir emplir sa bouche et elle commença à le caresser de ses mains, jouant avec ses testicules sans pour autant relâcher son pénis.

Drago n'en pouvait presque plus, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse être aussi douée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête mais si elle continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Or, il voulait s'occuper d'elle et après une telle gâterie, il voulait la faire crier de plaisir. Alors, à regret, il lui demanda d'arrêter.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour calmer sa respiration et les battements fous de son cœur et se ressaisir. Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de bouger, il se redressa sur ses coudes et la fit de nouveau s'allonger.

Il l'embrassa sans douceur et lui mordit la lèvre tout en malaxant ses seins puis il mit fin à leur baiser tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et lui écarta les jambes pour s'installer entre elles.

A son tour, il descendit jusqu'à son intimité et l'embrassa cette fois-ci avec douceur. Il suçota son clitoris, la lécha jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de plaisir.

Quand elle commença à se cambrer, il s'écarta et introduisit deux doigts en elle. Elle était déjà mouillée et chaude mais étroite. Il faudrait donc qu'il se contrôle

Il joua un peu en elle avec ses doigts puis les retira et elle protesta. Il adora.

Drago se plaça au dessus d'elle et poussa lentement de son gland contre son intimité. Il voulait avancer doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Et elle, elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup ! Elle avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches et elle essayait de le rapprocher d'elle pour le faire avancer plus loin en elle. Mais il voulait y aller en douceur. S'il lui faisait mal, il serait sûrement plus difficile de la faire jouir. Elle ne semblait pas le comprendre.

Il résista mais à un moment, elle le prit par surprise en appuyant plus fort sur ses fesses et il se retrouva profondément enfoui en elle.

Drago la dévisagea, attendant de voir un signe de douleur, mais rien.

« Je… je croyais que tu … enfin je pensais que tu… balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais vierge ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui »

Elle se mit alors à rire et il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui. Cela le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Ce qu'il était bien en elle. Elle était parfaite.

Quand elle cessa de rire, il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de doux :

« Dans ce cas, pas de retenue ! »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un premier mouvement puissant et profond. Puis il entama ses va-et-vient à un rythme régulier mais soutenu.

Il recommença aussi à l'embrasser dans le cou et la mordit suffisamment fort pour laisser la marque de ses dents sur son épaule.

A chaque poussée, il essayait d'aller plus loin, il voulait se perdre en elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne pensait plus à ses soucis. Il ne pensait qu'à leurs deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Il se sentait bien en elle. Elle était étroite, humide et chaude. Parfaite ! Il voulait rester dans ce lit, en elle, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans jamais plus avoir à penser à tout le reste.

Hermione commençait à avoir la respiration saccadée. Drago avait pile le bon angle. A chaque mouvement, il se glissait en elle et touchait cette zone fabuleuse qui faisait grimper son plaisir. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne tarderait pas à la faire basculer dans la jouissance. Elle essayait de se retenir mais à chaque intrusion de son sexe en elle, elle labourait le dos de Drago avec ses ongles. Elle avait conscience qu'il garderait probablement de belles marques pendant plusieurs jours mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer.

Petit à petit, elle sentit cette boule de plaisir à l'état pur se former dans son ventre, puis tout à coup, la bulle éclata et elle se mit à hurler son nom.

Il continua à bouger en elle, la maintenant dans ce cocon de jouissance si délectable. Elle prenait de plein fouet les vagues de plaisir qu'il faisait naitre en elle. Puis, elle sentit que le rythme de Drago se modifiait, se faisant moins régulier.

Elle lui attrapa le visage pour qu'il la regarde et quand il perdit le contrôle, elle vit ses yeux se voiler puis se révulser et il se déversa en elle en un ultime mouvement qui la fit crier une dernière fois.

Il s'effondra sur elle, haletant, et elle referma ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent incapables de bouger pendant quelques minutes, puis il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Elle alla se caler dans ses bras et écouta les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, sans rien dire, profitant simplement de ce moment de bien être.

Quand les endorphines commencèrent à se dissiper, Drago sentit une douleur diffuse dans son dos. Il demanda un miroir à la Salle sur Demande et se regarda dedans. Il siffla en découvrant les longues estafilades rouges qui marquaient sa peau pale.

« Eh bah, tu m'as pas loupé ! Pas étonnant pour une lionne.

\- En même temps, toi, tu m'as mordue, dit-elle en désignant la trace sur son épaule. Pas étonnant pour un serpent. »

Il sourit à sa remarque et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi… waouh ! fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

\- Merci. Quant à moi, dit-elle, je suis ravie que les rumeurs à ton sujet soient fondées. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis se mirent à rire de concert.

« Juste pour info, c'était qui le premier ?

\- Victor Krum.

\- Donc pas de Weasley dans ton lit ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en sentant une pointe de tristesse refaire surface.

\- Tant mieux, continua-t-il sans rien remarquer. Je n'aurais pas aimé passer après lui. »

Puis, notant enfin son air triste, il ajouta :

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un crétin ! »

Hermione aurait voulu le défendre mais elle était tellement furieuse après Ron, qu'elle ne dit rien.

Redevenant soudain très sérieux, Drago ajouta :

« On a passé un marché. Une nuit et ensuite on n'en reparle plus jamais. Si tu en parles, je nierai.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas. Je ne dirai rien non plus pour la Marque. »

Il acquiesça de la tête puis se releva pour se rhabiller. Elle en fit autant.

Une fois habillés, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

« Fais attention à toi, Hermione. Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr que tu le crois ! la mit-il en garde.

\- Toi aussi fais attention, Drago. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis ils se séparèrent.

Aucun d'eux ne parla jamais de ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là.

Quand Dumbledore mourut, Hermione s'en voulut de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir de quelle mission Drago lui avait parlé.

Quand Hermione se retrouva entre les griffes de sa tante, Drago faillit intervenir pour la protéger mais il ne fit rien.

Et personne ne devina jamais qu'ils avaient, le temps d'une nuit, oublié tout ce qui les séparait, pour ne plus faire qu'un.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

J'espère sincèrement que mon texte vous a plu. Pour le savoir une seule solution, laissez-moi une review ! Les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises nous permettent de nous améliorer et après autant de temps sans écrire, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir perdu la main. Alors j'attends votre avis avec impatience !

A bientôt sur une autre histoire.

Serp'


End file.
